


The mirror

by angelfiregirl80



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What harm may come from an old, silly mirror?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What?” Sabrina said exasperatedly

“I haven’t uttered a word” a calm voice answered

“Yes you have, YOU HAVE! You can’t lie to me, I HEARD YOU!” Sabrina shouted

“It’s all your imagination, I’m here because you called me, and you’re making me say these things” The voice was unnerving, it filled the whole room, and Sabrina felt like screaming

She fell to the floor, grabbing her head in her hands, her knees up to her chin; she swung back and forth trying to calm herself, repeating, like a mantra, “you’re not here, you’re not here, I can’t hear you, I won’t hear you”, over and over again.

When she opened her eyes she was still there, lying on the floor. She opened her eyes, and felt a piercing pain as the light found them, the curtains were closed, but the light found its way inside somehow. She crawled to the couch, unable to stand, feeling every limb and every inch of her body hurt as if a truck had hit her.

Once she started to move she felt sticky, the smell was nauseating, as if a death animal was stuck up her nose, her tongue felt soggy, and her brain was pounding inside her head, an insane hammering that was driving her crazy. She tried to get up but her legs didn’t want to respond any command.

She tried to climb to the couch, but it was an impossible task, she stayed there, on top of the carpet, trying to remember what had happened the night before, and how she ended up back where it all started.


	2. 2

It was a normal day, the summer was over, and Sabrina prepared herself for her first day as a doctor. No more being called a student, nor a resident, she was a doctor, a serious doctor. After her internship she was offered a job at one of the most prestigious private practices back in her home town, and without a doubt she accepted it.

Her parents were ecstatic about the news, and immediately offered their attic to her. She accepted the offer, despite the fact that she would have to drive for about an hour to get to work, but it was the best she could do for the time being. She moved back home, and a few days before starting her new job, she found a beautiful little apartment a few blocks away from work.

The apartment was really cozy, small, just for her, and maybe a cat. It was furnished so she could check getting furniture out of the list, maybe a little paint job, and she could call it “home”. The only odd thing about the apartment was an old mirror, she wanted to move it, but the lease stated she could do whatever she wanted but move the mirror. An odd request, sure, but the place was great, so she agreed, what harm may come from an old, silly mirror?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story may contain gore violence scenes. If you are sensitive to it, PLEASE DON'T READ  
> All the characters are fictional, but they do belong to me  
> Comments are always welcome! Enjoy!


End file.
